


From one mate to another

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: In one night Inkheart lost her mate and left to raise her three kits alone, her brother in law takes her to the Jellicles to become her new family. She also becomes the new obsession of the Rum Tum Tugger but does she really want to settle down with the flirt of the group. (yes I know people pair Tugger to Misto but this is my what if story).





	From one mate to another

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: violence and sexual themes.  
Additional information: ‘italics’ mean thinking, ‘“”’ means Talking and () is my own comments. 

Third person POV

It was raining heavily on that fatal night, not that it was worrying Bustopher Jones who at the moment was by the fireplace enjoying the warmth with a delicable delicacy known as mutton cooked in rich wine. However before he could finish his meal he heard scratching noises come from the window, with great effort he got up to the window to shoo away the rats. He had opened the window a tiny bit to yell at the drenched figure when it raised their head, revealing their crystal blue eyes shocking the fat cat into silence.

_ Can it be?  _ He thought to himself before calling out “Inkheart my dear is it really you?” It’s a wonder that he could be heard over the thundering rain, but with a shaky nod he let her in, inwardly cringing at the water she was treading into the room but that didn’t worry as much as the minimal scars on her body. Fetching a warm towel he was almost shocked to see a tiny black and white kit being cleaned by the queen until he remembered that she and another tom had a kit before she met his brother had a kit named Alonzo. Handing her the towel he wasn’t shocked that she put it over the tiny Tom always being worried about others and not herself. 

He watches as she shakes the water off before cleaning her fur, Bustopher smiled softly looking over her unique colouring, he always knew her as a young Queen not a kitten but not yet a queen with sleek, soft fur that was pure white except for her fully black tail, a black spot in the shape of a heart over her left eye and even now she seemed to have a small, black mane forming around her neck, above it was her white silk collar that was tied with a bow, but that did make him question where her mate, his younger brother was. “Inkheart I must ask you, what are you doing out in the rain and where is Sebastian?” He noted her silence at the question as he places the towel over her and watches her kit crawl into her coat, only being off his mother’s milk for a few days now. “I want to help you Inkheart I do, you are family to me and now it seems that you are all there is left” at his words she couldn’t help but start crying.

“It was awful Bustopher, a nightmare come to life,” she spoke through her tears cradling her young “,Sebastian and I were out walking with Alonzo when this wild beast attacked us, he kept speaking about the magic he saw us do and how it will be his and then the rain started and Sebastian told me to take Alonzo and run, so I did and I didn’t look back, it wasn’t until I heard his last cry of pain that I knew he was gone”. At the end of her story her tears had ended and Bustopher sat there silently, he could tell she was hiding something and decided to press one “Ink I always knew you to be quite a spitfire, I can’t believe you wouldn’t stay to fight” “Well it’s a bit hard to fight when-“ instead of finishing her words she chose to lay down and show Bustopher, much to his shock that once again she was pregnant “, I understand now, Inkheart you are carrying the last memory of my brother and I promise you I will take you to a place where you can be safe and raise your kits in peace without this happening again”. He decided to take her to the junkyard and hoped that she wouldn’t be turned away, he doubts it but with the events of Macavity things have been tense there, everyone on edge especially Munkustrap who was now being taught the responsibilities of the Jellicle leader/ protector. “But for now you and your kit needs a good night's sleep” leaving his meal to fetch a pillow for the small family, Alonzo had been nibbling at the mutton while they talked and Bustopher restrained the urge to stop him, thinking that he needed it more than himself. After finding the biggest, comfiest one he let Inkheart rest herself upon it and Alonzo jumped onto it next to her, curling himself next to her bump as if he is protecting his possible brother or sister and after wishing them good night Bustopher left them to his own bed  _ oh everlasting cat please let this Queen find a good home. _

The next morning after a filling meal of sausages and caviar on toast (not Alonzo or Inkhearts’ favourite snack, the caviar I mean), Bustopher, Inkheart and Alonzo got walking to this safe haven for the Queen and her kitten. However, he failed to mention how far away to his home it was “Bustopher are you sure this is the way, it looks like you’re taking us to the bad part of town” Inkheart comments looking at the less attractive buildings in the area, scouting out danger for Alonzo “Inkheart don’t be so closed minded this is a middle class area, downtown is a lot further down” came Bustopher’s reply. After a few minutes Alonzo had fallen a bit behind “pick up the pace young chap, we need to get there before dark” “Alonzo sweetie what's wrong?” the mother asked noticing her kit sit down “my feet hurt, and I tired, mommy carry me!” the young tom calls out, and Inkheart smiles going and picking him up by the scruff of his neck before picking up the pace and strutting beside Bustopher Jones who didn’t question her actions.

At the Junkyard

The yard was filled with junk and treasures of all kinds from stoves to tires to even cars laid discarded and used, this was where the Jellicle tribe lived and danced during the Jellicle ball. Now on this particular morning a silver striped tabby cat sat on the top of the wall of the Jellicle yard, watching everything from where he is. His name is Munkustrap and he is known as the protector of the tribe as he is the eldest son of their leader Old Deuteronomy, hearing a ruckus in the center he looks down only to note that Skimbleshanks was having a rough time leaving for work. “Teazer let go of daddy’s vest right now!” Rumpleteazer, skimble’s young daughter, half of a set of twins and total daddy’s girl, had her teeth and claws in his work vest and her mother Jennyanydots was holding onto the kitten to pull her off. After five minutes Skimble was able to leave with a few tears and Rumpleteazer was in tears as her mother pulled her and her brother into their den, this whole ordeal was quite entertaining to Munk watching from afar.

“Well look at that, the stoic Munkustrap can crack a smile” suppressing a groan in his throat he turns to look at the one intruding on his job, which happened to be his little brother known as the Rum Tum Tugger, a dark brown coloured main coon with leopard spots wearing a silver diamanté belt and a big spiked collar, courtesy of his owner and had little tufts of a mane that would certainly grow bigger and more luscious. “What are you doing here Tugger? Aside from annoying me” Munk asked him as he leaned against the side of the wall “my owner is asleep and I’m bored” “so visit the queens not me” Tugger smiled knowing his brother was getting mad “last time I woke up Bomba she threatened to claw out my eyes” came his reply and Munk smirked knowing that’s exactly what she would do. Before he could respond however the psychic twins, Tantomile and Cocoripat looked towards the entrance of the junkyard “Bustopher Jones has arrived with a guest” they announced to the Protector.

This intrigued both brothers who leapt down to see the Tom in Question, “Bustopher Jones what a surprise it is” Munk bowed as the fat Tom walked in “Yes a rather rude one” came Tugger’s not so quiet remark making Munk frown at him. “Yes I know I’m sorry to drop in like this but I had a matter that needed urgent assistance” he tells the two of them as Inkheart walks in Alonzo still being held in her mouth. Before Tugger could make a rude remark Bustopher said “Munkustrap and Rum tum Tugger this is Inkheart and her kitten Alonzo”, after putting Alonzo she did a small bow before it became too much and she had to sit down and rest, with her kitten beside her, which was when Munk noticed “Is she Pregnant?” “you should be ashamed of yourself Bustopher, getting that beautiful young Queen pregnant, she looks young enough to be your daughter” came Tugger’s reply which he thought was cheeky while Munk thought he was being a pest. “I see your brother inherited the brain in the family,” Bustopher said irritated “this is my late brother’s mate Inkheart, as you can see she is with kits and told me that my brother was killed in an attack last night, by who, well I don’t know but I have my suspicions”. The atmosphere grew darker, the brother’s knowing that he meant their older brother Macavity who was exiled from the tribe due to an accident involving him, Tugger shook his head of the memory before strutting up to the new queen “you know you really are quite a beauty why it’s enough to even rival mine” he flirted being quite accustomed to being admired by every queen and even some toms. However Inkheart is not like the other queens “that’s a very boring line coming from a Maine Coon, you should really try to be more original” she told him, at the kitten farm before she was bought by Sebastian’s human, cats and humans alike always spoke of her beauty and her colouring, the only tom to not do that was her first mate, a russian black cat named Qrow, before she was bought and taken away from him. Tugger was in shock at how this queen just dismissed him and told him to be more original, Bustopher and Munk overheard their conversation and Munk had to suppress his laugh enjoying that someone is giving Tugger some payback “yes she is quite the spitfire, well thank you for taking her in, I'll be sure to make monthly trips to see her and her kits. Tottle Pip” he goes to say goodbye to Inkheart before leaving the Junkyard back to his home. 

Once gone Munk goes up to the two, he could tell that the queen was a couple of months younger than Tugger so it was still surprising to know that this is her second time pregnant. “Excuse me I am Munkustrap, the protector and the second leader of the tribe, I am also unfortunately the older brother of this” he tells her indicating to Tugger, “I feel so sorry for you,” she joked before continuing, “I am grateful that you are taking me in” “well it's no good to leave an expecting queen having to bring a kitt-” “Two” she interrupted, “I’m having twins Bustopher doesn’t know we only found out yesterday morning.'' Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged looks “in any case I would like to introduce you to Jennyanydots, she is the head nurse around her and would be the best help in delivering your kittens safely” Munk tells her “she sounds lovely, thank you” she replied with a small smile, Tugger and Munk reach for her to help her up but were stopped by her kit making Munk chuckle “hey little guard cat, my brother and I just want to help your mommy okay” Inkheart was chuckling as she got up “it’s alright, I don’t need help” the brothers just shrug and Munk shows Inkheart to Jenny’s den while Tugger stays back watching them, Inkheart specifically, with a small smile. A red queen comes up behind him “who's that Munk is talking to?” she asked “she’s a new member of the jellicles Bomba” he tells her.


End file.
